Fever Dreams
by kwater
Summary: Unable to offer any other relief, she smiled slightly   You're going to be okay.  A woman works to save a man she's been dreaming about.
1. Chapter 1

_Silently cursing her lack of knowledge, Sherry wrung out a cool cloth once again. Wiping first his forehead, and then his cheeks, she methodically wiped him down. Hoping beyond hope, she worked to lower the fever that had only grown worse, over the last four days. As she continued, moving onto his finely sculpted chest, and down his abdomen, she nearly cried in despair. She had been taking care of this young man for the last twenty-four hours, and though he had spoken only a few incoherent words, she had come to care for him. _

_Unable to offer any other relief, she smiled slightly, and brushed heavy bangs away from a pair of pretty green eyes. "You're going to be okay."_

_Sam knew the words for the lie they were, but he took solace from them anyway. Gathering himself he smiled and said, "It's not your fault." Sherry knew that the words were meant for her, but his eyes rested on the man behind her. _

_Sherry shook her head, tears flowing freely down her cheek, only to spill on his shoulder. Not for the first time, she reassured him, "I'm going to save you, I am." Watching, as he grew weaker she searched her brain for any usable knowledge. Speaking to the man behind her, she said, "I'm sorry I don't know what else to do. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself, you heard him."_

_The man's grief heavy voice, asked, "do you? Do you blame yourself?" _

_Sherry watched as he dropped to his knees, resting his head on the younger man's arm. Moments later the green-eyed man was gone, his last breathe a sigh that shook her soul._

Sherry sat up, gasping for air. Fumbling in the darkness, she reached out and flipped on the bedside light. Grabbing the pen and paper that lay on her nightstand, she began writing furiously.

888

"Come on Sammy, I wanna get a move on. I want this town in the rearview as soon as possible." Dean winced, as he dropped the last bag in the trunk and slammed it shut. Turning, he watched as Sam made his way out of the hotel room. Tossing his brother the keys, Dean grimaced. "Buck up Sammy we're bound for better places."

Sam headed for the driver's side door, opening it he got behind the wheel. His eyes watching Dean's every movement. Yesterday his, thick as a brick, brother had gotten himself tossed into a mausoleum. As a result, Dean's back was as colorful as a sunset just before a thunderstorm. Unable to lift his arms, he had finally caved in, and agreed that Sam should drive to the next job, wherever that may be.

As Sam drove out of town, he watched Smithfield fade in the rearview, bound for better places; Sam snorted to himself, yeah what were the chances of that.

888

_"No, No it can't be. This was supposed to be enough; you were supposed to live this time. I did everything right." Sherry cried out, as she watched the older man drop to his knees next to the bed, his forehead resting on the green-eyed man's arm. Watching the brothers, she couldn't help but feel anger towards the heavens, for taking such a good man and leaving another behind alone._

Sherry sat bolt upright, grabbing the pad that lay next to her, and began writing.

"Sherry honey, what's the matter bad dream again?"

Sherry didn't even bother acknowledging Chris. Up and out of the bed, within minutes she was at her desk already typing furiously when he caught up with her.

"Sherry, we have to talk. You can't keep this up. You don't sleep, you're not writing anymore. Hell, I don't think I've had your attention for over three weeks now. It's just a dream, honey." Chris moved up behind his girlfriend, knowing what to expect, yet still hating the images that filled her computer screen. Images of gunshot and stab wounds, vivid with infection, dotted the sites that she was reading at a rapid pace.

Sherry shrugged off the hands that held her shoulders, and practically snarled at the man behind her. "I've told you, Chris, either help or get out. I have to save him."

Chris didn't bother to conceal the hurt on his face. "I didn't want to have to do this, but it's gotten out of hand Sherry. You need help, and I just can't sit by, and watch you throw your life away on some nightmare. I'm leaving Sher, I'm going to pack my stuff, and go to my brother's." Chris fought back the tears, as he watched his girlfriend of two years ignore him as if he didn't exist. "I can't believe you're choosing a dream over me, Sher, over life. Look at you, you've lost weight, you're editor is fuming, you're giving up everything you worked for on nothing more than a figment." Chris waited a moment more, hoping for a response, something that would let him know that the girl he had fallen in love with was still here with him.

Turning he left the room, the last words he heard her speak weren't even directed to him. "Brothers, they're brothers. Need to save him, going to save him, gotta save him. He'll never forgive himself. I have to save him."

888

"Ugh, I still can't believe that thing swallowed you whole, Sam." Dean said, as he swiped a hand down Sam's arm, flicking away the goo he scraped off. "That's just seriously gross, you know. Kinda like that big alien bug, in Men in Black. You know the first one..."

"I know Dean," Sam cut in on his brother's musings. Sighing wearily, he tossed his brother a shovel. "You can bury the body. I'm just glad that I didn't get swallowed more than once, hell I might have ended up as short as you." Sam shuddered theatrically. The Yara-Mayha, they had managed to track to a preserve in Ohio, had caught Sam unawares. Luckily, as soon as it had thrown Sam back up, Dean had killed it preventing it from attacking anyone else.

Dean began digging, unable to resist one last parting shot, "Thanks for holding its attention so I could kill it, Dude, without you who knows the danger I might have been in."

Sam practically snarled as he flicked a handful of goo, towards Dean.

888

_A warm hand gripped her shoulder. "You tried, Sam knows." With a sigh, he settled to his knees besides the bed, resting his head on his brother's arm._

_Sherry couldn't stop moving, she couldn't stand being in that cabin another second. She'd been watching the young man hover between life and death for over a week now. Bolting from the house, she stood in the meadow and screamed..._

Sherry awoke as a scream ripped through her; Sam she thought, his name is Sam. I can't forget that, scrabbling for her notepad she added the name in bold letters at the top of the paper. Circling it repeatedly, she never noticed the tears that streamed down her face.

Finally, she came to with a start, staring down at the sheet she held in her hands. She'd pressed so hard, the first half of the yellow notepad was ruined. Dropping her pen, she pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes, unable to push away the pain she sighed, and got to her feet.

Tottering weakly, she made her way towards the kitchen, barely noticing the piles of crumpled up paper that littered the floor and furniture. Standing before her sink, she set about making a pot of coffee. Thoughts swirling through her mind faster than the water flowing into the pot she held. Turning she set the pot aside, and hurried towards the living room.

Glancing up her eyes took in the wall before her. Every inch littered with paper, scraps of yellow legal pads, white computer printouts, and even small sticky notes. Red and black lines crisscrossed the information, tying together pertinent points. Muttering she reached up, and added another name to a growing list of words, Sam. Sighing in satisfaction, she sat on the couch, studying the wall in front of her, her coffee already forgotten.

888

Sam woke up with gasp; wiping the sweat from his forehead, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Panting, he glanced at Dean's bed, unsurprised to see him already sitting on the edge of the bed facing Sam. Sitting there in the dark, with their knees nearly touching Sam took a moment to compose himself.

Dean frowned, as he watched Sam visibly gather himself. He knew better than to push, the kid would talk as soon as he was able, and Dean wasn't willing to rush him. Finally, Sam nodded, and Dean leaned forward, worry a spear that lanced through him.

"I saw a woman, she seemed... I'm sorry for waking you Dean. It must have been just a dream. I can't remember, what I saw. She was... I think she was trying to help someone." Sam shrugged self-consciously.

Dean mimicked his shrug, "No big deal, Sam. Sleep's overrated. So this chick, we don't need to rescue her."

"No, I think. I don't know Dean. But it defiantly wasn't a vision." Sam yawned with weariness, but was hesitant about lying back down. The dream though vague, had left him feeling unsettled.

Dean watched his brother for a moment, standing, he said, "Well I'm not getting back to sleep anytime tonight. So what do you say, we hit the road. Might as well make a couple miles, if we're not able to sleep, right?" Within minutes, Dean was packing a bag, ignoring the thankful look on Sam's face.

Sam knew his brother understood how he was feeling, and had suggested leaving town for him. Grateful for the gesture, Sam began dressing. At least in the Impala he'd be sure to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherry sat her head gripped in her hands; she had been dealing with these dreams for over four months now. In her few moments of clarity, she sometimes wondered if she was going insane. Hell, forget the going, she thought, as she gazed up at the board in front of her. She couldn't let it go though, insane or not, it had become an obsession and she was caught in its throes.

It had all started out innocently; she'd had a dream in which a young man was injured. It really wasn't all that strange for her, after all, she'd made a writing career out of her strange and varied dreams. In this one though, she had been unable to heal him, and moments later, he had died. It was a bit romantic really, nothing too sinister, just odd. It was only after the same dream came to her six nights running that she had started to really pay attention. Acting on a whim, she had placed a notepad next to the bed, upon waking; she quickly wrote down everything that she could remember. Three nights later, she had three pieces of paper, scribbled with the same exact words.

Curiously, she had decided to research farther into both dreams and, believe it or not, infections. The young mans' elevated fever seemed to support the theory. Brushing up on different techniques to battle infection from different types of wounds, Sherry had treated it as if it was a research project for her writing. And really, that kind of information was bound to come in handy.

Only that night, her dream had changed. Instead of watching uselessly as the young man, died she had seen herself trying desperately to save him. One, then two, and finally three nights passed as Sherry struggled to save the man with several tried and true techniques. Keeping track of her dreams, she had become exhausted by the sheer relentlessness of them. Days passed, and she began to look at the young man's death as her fault, as if she should be able to figure out a way to save him. More research in to the world of dreams, and she had found that she could train herself to pay greater attention to the details of the dream, instead of the emotions.

It was then she had noticed the figure standing in the background. Once she realized he was there, he figured into every aspect of the dream. She watched time and again, how he helped care for the younger man. A month after the dream had begun; she began having them every time she closed her eyes, even if only for a moment's rest. Unable to sleep or eat for that matter, Sherry had become a slave to the two young men she would come to know as Sam and Dean. It was after she learned their names that she began to actively search out ways to alter the dream. Soon she found that she could manipulate what she saw, and the actions that she took. The only limit she found was that she could not alter the boys themselves, not their words, or their deed. That, and the fact that she still couldn't save Sam. No matter the course of action she took he still died, be it hours after the men came to her, or once even weeks. She still watched him die.

Determined to find a way around, what she now suspected was Sam's fate, Sherry refused to give up. Lying back on the bed, she closed her eyes, and was once again, thrown into their world.

888

"Oh God, Sammy, I'm so sorry." Dean said, his voice barely a whisper.

Sam let out a low laugh. "It's alright Dean. Let's get you cleaned up." Sam stepped to the left of the hotel door, and kicked off his puked on shoes. Reaching out a hand, he gripped Dean's shoulder and half-lifted, half shoved his big brother through the door. Manhandling him into the small bathroom, he lowered Dean in front of the porcelain toilet and stepped back out of the bathroom.

Listening to Dean retching, Sam grimaced and pulled off his socks. Changing into a clean pair of jeans, he dumped the pile of dirty clothes outside the hotel room, onto the sidewalk with his shoes.

Heading back inside, he knocked lightly on the bathroom door, and entered. Dean sat on the rim of the bathtub, his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands. Shutting the shower curtain, Sam flicked on the water, and adjusted the temperature. Laying a clean set of clothes on the sink, he turned towards his brother. "Jump in and get cleaned off. You'll feel better."

Dean nodded, and with a whispered, "Thanks Sammy", began undressing.

Sam pulled the door partially shut behind him, not willing to shut it all the way in case, Dean needed something. Heading out to the car, he quickly grabbed their gear. After returning to the room, he began settling in. Mindful of his brother's weak stomach, he ran barefoot to the soda machine, and got a couple of ginger ales.

As he let himself back into the room, he found Dean lowering himself onto one of the twin beds. As his brother got settled, Sam went into the bathroom, and quickly grabbed the trashcan. Setting it next to the bed, he shrugged apologetically at his brother's glare. "Just in case Dude. I grabbed a couple of sodas; I'm going to pop one open and leave it next to you. Maybe in a while you can take a couple of sips."

Dean groaned, and rolled over onto his side. "The worst part is that you'll probably be laid up by tomorrow."

"I know, but what are we going to do. Besides I feel fine today, maybe I dodged the bullet." Sam said, as he settled at the table, typing quietly on his laptop.

"I hope so man, I really do." Dean shuffled around a bit, trying to get comfortable. The only problem was that everything ached, his head, his throat, and most of all his stomach. The worst part was, though he was exhausted, it was only just after noon, and he couldn't settle down long enough to fall asleep.

Sam listened to his brother roll around for a few minutes before he finally stood up. Walking over, he sat on Dean's bed. Placing a hand on his forehead, he was glad to see his brother's fever had lessened. "Can I get you anything?" Sam asked, as he moved over onto his own bed.

Dean shifted again. "No, I'm fine. Just going to watch some TV." Dean reached for the remote, holding back a groan.

Sam relaxed on his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Leaning back on the pillows he found himself nearly nodding off.

"Did you have the dream again last night?" Dean asked, quietly, mindful of the pounding in his head.

Sam nodded, not bothering to open his eyes he chuckled. "For better or worse that is one determined woman. Whatever she's planning on doing she's going to be prepared."

"Want to talk about it?" Dean asked, hoping he would. Ever since Sam had begun dreaming of the woman, Dean had become fascinated by her. "Have you done anymore research; do you still think she's a dream weaver?"

Sam shrugged, still not sure of anything, other than she was real, not, just a figment of his imagination. "Yeah, I think she is. However, I don't think she realizes it. And I still can't tell what she's trying to do. Whenever, I try to focus on the wall, the dream becomes blurry. Whatever's going on, we can be sure that I'm no dream weaver. I can't figure anything that's going on. If it wasn't for the fact that it's reoccurring I would have passed it off as too much spicy food."

Dean began to relax. "What was she doing last night?"

"Worrying, from the looks of it, she looks terrible. The circles under her eyes have circles. I think she finally figured out that she can alter fate, but she still hasn't been able to change whatever it is that's wrong." Sam wasn't sure when it had happened but after dreaming of the same woman over and over again for the past four months they'd begun speaking of her as if she were a friend, they saw occasionally. "She's moved, did I tell you that."

Dean frowned a bit. "Really, I thought you said the apartment was pretty nice."

"I thought so; I think she's in some kind of cabin now." Sam began to feel sleep stealing over him. Yawning, he said, "Her wall's even bigger."

"Hmm," Dean said, as he drifted off.

888

"Dean, stop flirting and do it already. I'm freezing here." Sam groaned, as he watched his brother turn the charm up another notch. Finally, unwilling to wait any longer, Sam stalked by his brother. Grabbing the stake, Dean held loosely in his hand, Sam approached the Nixe. Taking a moment to admire the beauty that was sunbathing on a rock, he felt a moment's regret. Before the feeling could take hold, he struck quickly. Staking the beautiful, mermaid like, woman through the heart, Sam was saddened to see the light go out of her eyes, as she sank beneath the murky water.

"Damn Sam, you couldn't have waited just a bit longer. I mean where's your sense of adventure, Dude, that chick had a tail." Dean said, standing waist deep in the water next to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and began wading back to the shore. "Come on lover boy, I had to act before you went all Tom Hanks on me, and tried to convince me to let you keep her."

"She was ten times hotter than Darryl Hannah, Sam. You're just pissed cause it was me she was coming on to." Dean said, cursing as a nasty bit of mud swallowed his boot.

"Coming on to you Dean, my god, she was trying to drown you. Not have her way with you. She killed four other men you know, and I'm sure each one drowned thinking he'd struck gold." Sam snorted, in laughter as he watched Dean fish around in the murky water for his boot. Shivering, in the chill of the early evening air, Sam patted himself on the back for having the sense to strip down to his shorts, before he had run into the lake after his besotted brother.

Grabbing an old towel, from the trunk of the car, Sam quickly dressed. Not bothering to hold back the laughter as Dean emerged from the water, drenched to the skin. His brother was still fully dressed, including his boots. Well boot, one was on his foot and the other dangled from his fingers.

"I still don't get what the hell a Nixe was doing here in the first place, I thought they dug salt water, not pond water." Dean complained, as he began stripping down to his shorts.

Sam tossed him the towel, and shrugged. "Who knows, maybe she migrated somehow. Anyway, that's one up for us; I don't think Dad ever dealt with one."

Dean quickly shrugged into dry clothes. Moving about the bank of the pond, he gathered up their belongings, and had the car packed in moments. "Let's haul ass, Sammy daylights wasting."

Sam and Dean swung into the big black car, and headed on down the dirt road.

888

Sherry winced at the pain in her head. Ignoring it as best she could, she reached for her notepad. Making notes as fast as she could she began filling in the blanks in the information she already had. She began charting a time line for the moments leading up to Sam's death. Grimacing at the information she still didn't know, she set aside the notepad, and laid down once again. Ignoring, the blood that was flowing freely from her nose, she began once again to work the dream, determined to stop the death of the young man.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, Sam, come on man, wake up." Dean shook Sam's shoulder once more, careful to duck when Sam came up swinging.

"Come on kiddo, we got it." Dean saidm indicating the fire that still burned in the bottom of a newly dug grave.

Sam shook his head, careful not to over do it. He was feeling okay considering he'd just flown the length of the cemetery before coming to rest against an old oak tree. Gripping his brother's outstretched hand he let Dean, help him to his feet.

Dean watched his kid brother for a moment, until he was confident that Sam was stable. Gesturing towards the car he said, "Go sit down, I've got this." Dean headed towards the grave intent on filling the grave back in.

Sam shook his head and followed. "Yeah, cause it's not like you haven't been hurt, or anything." Glancing down at the way Dean was gingerly holding his left hand. "Do you think it's broke?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing. I'm..."

"Fine" Sam said, with a reluctant grin. At least there were some constants in his life. One of which, was his big brother's patented response to injuries. No matter the severity he always claimed to be "fine".

The boys worked side by side, until nearly sun up. Gathering up the last of the equipment, Sam bent over, swaying slightly as he returned to the upright position. Dean gripped him on the shoulder helping him keep his balance while he struggled to gain his equilibrium. Nodding his thanks at his brother, he walked towards the Impala. "So maybe it is a concussion." Sam said, over his shoulder.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I'm thinking it might be, Sam." Lifting his injured left hand, Dean said, "If its any consolation, I may have sprained my wrist." Clapping his brother carefully on the shoulder, Dean said, "Isn't the life of a hunter grand, Sammy boy?"

888

Sherry stepped outside into the early morning light. She wasn't sure what was causing it but, she found herself becoming more and more anxious over the last few days. She was afraid it was a harbinger to the arrival of the Winchesters. Glancing around she took in the valley her cabin laid in, she had looked for over a month for the spot from her dream.

Hours and hours spent searching real estate web sites looking for just this valley. Walking through knee high grass, and wild flowers, Sherry headed towards a large oak tree in the middle of the meadow. Sitting beneath the tree, she leaned back against the rough trunk. Allowing herself to rest, she gladly fell back into the dream that continued to plague her. If her unease was any indication, she had only days left in which to save the younger Winchester.

_Sherry awoke with a jolt; sitting upright, she stumbled from the room. Glancing out at the quickly darkening sky, she began running. Hoping that this time she wouldn't be too late. Bursting out of the back door, running for all she was worth, Sherry stumbled, and fell. Climbing to her feet once more, she began running towards the tree that stood like a beacon in the twilight. As she ran, she could not help the scream that poured from her._

888

Dean's head whipped around at the sound of the scream that broke the early evening air. Unable to locate the source of the noise, he continued his headlong flight. Stumbling, he nearly fell, and was only able to stop himself from hitting the ground by luck. A glance out of the corner of his eye showed Sam, his long strides eating up the ground as he began to edge in front of Dean. Drawing a heaving breath, Dean pushed himself even harder, determined not to loose ground to his brother.

Sam's breathing began to saw in, and out of his chest. He ran a quick hand across his forehead to wipe the sweat that was beginning to pour into his eyes. Although he knew he was faster, he was also aware of his brother's determination. Stretching his legs just a bit more, Sam gained just a bit more of a lead. Eyes scanning the ground for anything that was liable to trip him up, Sam saw his goal in front of him. Heading towards it like a man possessed, he ran no holds barred.

Dean felt more than saw his brother edging forward. Unable, and frankly unwilling to allow Sam to get there first he found a new surge of energy, so he pushed himself for all he was worth.

Both brothers stopped on a dime, turning towards each other, sweat rolling down their heaving sides. Grinning, Dean raised a brow and said, "Tie?"

Sam gasped, unable to draw a proper breath yet he nodded, "Tie."

Turning down the sandy beach, they began walking back the way they came from. After a while, Sam caught his breath, "So maybe you're not so old after all Dean." Sam glanced appreciatively at the ocean that rolled out from beneath their bare heels. "Gotta admit Dean, California wasn't such a bad idea."

Dean nudged his brother with his elbow. "Not too shabby huh, Sam. Told you a bit of sun, and fun would get you on your feet again. Tell you what though it's a good thing I'm not packin', because I would have ended up drawing my gun, when that kid screamed." He said, laughing self-deprecatingly.

"Right there with you. Though I still say, you cheated. There's no way you could beat me with those stubby little legs you walk around on." Sam said, pulling ahead in a jog once more.

"Stubby, just because I don't have knobby knees and stick legs doesn't mean I'm stubby." Dean said, picking up his pace, his laughter ringing over the evening air.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched his brother jog back to the room they'd rented. It had been Dean's suggestion that they take a well-deserved vacation. After a string of weird jobs, they had both been beat up, and mentally fried. Daily jogs, coupled with good food, left them feeling more relaxed than they had in ages. Both men, though, were already starting to get the fidgets. Sam figured they would be moving out in a day or two. As he jogged by his brother's side he noted that Dean had picked up the pace again, lengthening his stride, Sam grinned as he passed his brother.

888

Sherry's eyes flew open, racing across the meadow she flew towards her house. Slamming down in the seat in front of her computer, she quickly began typing. Moments later she sighed in relief, she had done it she knew what was going to happen. Finally, she stood a chance at stopping it. Reading the screen in front of her so fast her eyes blurred, Sherry began typing away again.

Hours later she glanced up from the glow of her computer monitor, and noticed that the room was pitch black. Standing, she stretched her arms above her head. Resolutely she headed back out into the moonlit night, settling against the tree once more, she waited for the dream to steal over her. She'd found it was easier to concentrate, here in this spot. After all, it was the spot where Sam would fall.

_Sherry woke up with a jolt; sitting upright, she stumbled from the room. Glancing out at the quickly darkening sky, she began running, hoping that this time she wouldn't be too late. Bursting out of the back door, running for all she was worth, Sherry stumbled and fell. Climbing to her feet once more, she began running towards the tree that stood like a beacon in the twilight. As she ran, she couldn't help the scream that poured from her._

_Dean took aim, his hand steady on the crossbow, finding his target he pulled the trigger. Snarling in frustration, he pulled the shot at the last moment, startled by a woman's scream. A feeling of dread, poured through him as he watched the woman run, like the hounds of hell were chasing her, across the meadow toward Sam._

_Sam's head whipped around at the sound of the woman's scream, losing sight of his quarry for the moment he focused on the woman. Something about her seemed familiar but he wasn't sure what it was, and she was still too far away for him to study her. Turning back towards his brother, he saw Dean wave his arm indicating that he had missed the target. Sam pulled his own bow up, his sharp gaze searching the ground._

_Dean watched in stunned amazement as something lizard like suddenly leaped up halfway across the meadow, within moments the creature landed nearly on top of Sam. Yelling out a warning for his brother, Dean took aim once again, and fired. The arrow flew true, piercing the creature dead center in its chest. He watched in grim pleasure as the creature flew back from the force of the shot, dead where it landed._

_Dean began walking towards the tree where the creature had fallen. It was only as he noticed Sam lying on the ground beneath the tree, the woman he'd seen earlier hovering over him, that he began running. Heart in his throat, Dean felt panic; unlike any he'd ever known before, welling up inside him._

888

Sam awoke with a start to the familiar growl of the Impala. Stretching his stiff neck, he glanced over at Dean, smiling a little at the sight of his brother, mouthing the words to some BOC song. Reaching his arms over his head, he stretched again.

"Dreaming again Dude?" Dean asked, as he navigated the dark winding road with ease.

Sam smiled slightly. "Yeah, same one I've been having lately. Sherry, running out of the house towards a large tree in the middle of a meadow, I just don't get it Dean. I mean is it a prophecy, or maybe a warning. Everything I've read about dream weavers has been all but useless. And, why am I dreaming about her. Sometimes I wonder if we should try and find her. It wouldn't be that hard you know. Just to see what's going on. It's been months now."

Dean shot a look towards his brother; it was his refusal to chase the girl that was holding Sam back. Dean wasn't sure why, but he had no urge to meet Sam's dream girl. An uneasy feeling often accompanied Sam's dreams.

"Dude, leave it up to you to have sex dreams about some chick running in a meadow." Dean teased, trying to lighten the moment.

Sam grimaced a bit, "Come on man grow up. I've told you a hundred times she's a lot older than us."

Dean waggled his eyebrows at his kid brother, trying his best to get a rise out of the kid. "So older woman are hot...Can you say experience... Why I remember my first time with Mrs. Banning..."

"Where are we Dean?" Sam said, cutting off his brother's trip down memory lane.

Dean turned towards Sam with a wide grin. "About a hundred miles from the Colorado border. Are you sure about this job dude, I mean I really hate hiking."

Sam grinned, and pulled out his research; glancing over the information he'd already gathered, he said, "Sorry Dude, but something's killing people. There have been four deaths so far, what ever it is has a fairly large range. The deaths have been blamed on bear so far, but it's just not ringing true. I've got a witness lined up though, she's in pretty bad shape. Apparently her and her husband were attacked one night, she claims she didn't see anything but I'm betting she did."

Dean nodded. "Alright then into the woods we go."


	4. Chapter 4

Sherry awoke with a start to find herself once again leaning against the old oak tree. Tears ran down her face, as she tiredly got to her feet. Heading toward the house, she stumbled several times from exhaustion. As she moved she felt her spirit begin to lift. Realizing she was hungry for the first time in days she headed towards the kitchen

Once inside she realized that she was famished, wiping away her tears with her arm, she began searching the kitchen cupboards. It took only moments to realize that there was nothing edible in them. Smiling slightly, she grabbed her car keys, and headed outside towards her Toyota, which was parked in the drive.

It was late in the afternoon by the time she arrived back at the cabin, armed with all of her favorite foods. Soon she was flipping pancakes, and monitoring strips of bacon, making sure not to scorch it. Moving about the house, she realized just how badly she had been neglecting it. Vowing to straighten up as soon as she ate, she grabbed her newly plated food, and headed outside.

Her eyes skittered away from the oak tree, opting to sit as far away from it as possible, she set up a small table and chair on the back, brick patio. Digging in with gusto, she was content to watch the sun make its way across the afternoon sky. Having lived all her life in Chicago, she had never spent much time outdoors. Vowing to change that, she headed into the house to clean up from her lunch, and to grab her sneakers.

Setting off along a winding path that headed into the woods surrounding her property, Sherry found herself free from anxiety and worry at last.

888

"Please Mrs. Willard, calm down. I realized that the state police and rangers already questioned you, but really if you could just go over what you saw one last time. It would really help." Sam used his most persuasive voice, desperate to convince the only witness they had to confide what she had seen.

Dean watched as the woman screwed up her face in anger. "I'm not saying another word; I don't care who you're with, or what you threaten me with. I didn't see anything, that's what I told the police, and that's what I'm telling you." Despite the tears that began streaming down the woman's face, she seemed to gather her courage. "And I want you to leave, now."

Dean was ready to leave, obviously all this woman wanted to do was forget whatever it was she had seen. Dean found he really couldn't blame her for choosing to embrace ignorance over the truth. It was easier to believe you were crazy rather than acknowledge something unbelievable. He stood there, eyes glued, to the dog the woman held under her arm. The dog was another reason why he was ready to leave. Mr. Pips was a snarling mass of black hair that seemed to be a cross between a pig and a wolverine. Although it couldn't weigh more than thirty pounds at the most, Dean didn't like the way its teeth flashed as it growled.

Sam glanced at his brother, his eyes communicating his frustration at being unable to reach the woman. With that glance, Sam appealed to his brother. He ignored the fact that Dean was ready to leave, and instead put on the face guaranteed to make his brother cave. Sam didn't often resort to such tricks, but in this case he figured it was worth it. He had been unable to find any other information on this job, and now all they had was this woman. If she refused to tell them what they needed to know, then tomorrow Dean would insist on heading out blind. Sam would use any trick to prevent that from happening, including guilt. After all, Sam had read the police reports, and whatever was doing the killing was thorough.

Dean caught Sam's glance, and quickly turned away, he figured if he pretended not to see the look then he would be able to ignore it. Actively avoiding his brother's eyes, Dean was dismayed to find that although he couldn't see the look, he could still feel it. Finally, sighing in defeat, he turned towards Mrs. Willard and her lovely dog Mr. Pips. Holding out his hands, he approached the overset woman.

888

Dean and Sam emerged from the front door at a near run. Dean kept glancing over his shoulder at the small black dog that barked furiously at them through the screen door. Not bothering to stop until he reached the Impala, Dean shared an exasperated glance with Sam. Sliding into the car, Dean took a minute to scowl at the woman that stood just behind the dog. Shaking his head in frustration, he turned toward Sam.

"Now What, Geek Boy? Are their any other hostile witness' you'd like to interrogate?" Dean started the engine, half-hoping that the dog would burst through the screen. He usually liked dogs but the little bastard had put a hole in his favorite pair of jeans. "You should have let me kick it, Sam. A nice drop kick across the room, would teach it not to bite."

Sam shook his head and motioned for Dean to get moving. "You can't kick someone's pet Dean. Besides what happened to all of your velvety smoothness, you blew that one big time." Running a hand across his forehead Sam cursed the unreasonable woman and her little dog. "I'm telling you she saw something. There's no way she'd be so upset unless she saw whatever it is doing the killing. Question is why won't she speak up? What could it have been?"

"Hey don't go blaming me, that thing she was holding was throwing off my groove." Dean said, in frustration.

Dean was silent for a moment, the information from the police reports filing through his brain. Speaking more to himself than to Sam, he said, "So each person was poisoned by something. Not a mark left on any of them. The poison is unidentified. The first two victims were friends out hiking, and then the third was a hiker on her own, walking her dog. The same poison also killed the dog, no less. And now the Willard's, he was killed, and she somehow managed to come out alive, but she won't speak about what happened."

Sam nodded, "That's about it. The only thing we've found of interest is the fact that the local cops are blaming a bear, even though it's obviously not."

Dean glanced towards his brother for a moment, "Well let's be honest Sam, the only way to stop the tree-huggers is to yell 'Bear'. Otherwise they'd line up to hike the area."

"Yeah, well it's worked to a point but you know someone's going to get hurt. But poison? I don't know Dean. That's so vague it could be anything, Hell maybe a witch?" Sam asked, glancing at his brother.

Dean frowned for a moment, "I don't think Sam, after all that wouldn't leave Mrs. Willard so shook up, would it. No I'm thinking" Dean paused for a moment.

Sam watched as Dean spoke low under his breath, his face moving expressively as he worked his way through the facts. He found himself relaxing for the first time in days, lulled by the growl of the engine, and Dean's low murmur. Leaning his head back against the headrest, Sam allowed himself to drift off wondering what Sherry was doing.

Dean almost yelled out loud as a long forgotten memory came to him. A glance towards Sam had him biting back the sound, instead. Reaching into his pocket for his phone, he quickly found the familiar number and dialed.

888

"Sam, come on, Sammy. Wake up." Dean reluctantly shook Sam's shoulder hating to disturb his brother. Sam hadn't been sleeping well lately, his dreams of Sherry had become constant, and robbed him of any actual rest. In fact, Dean was amazed that his brother had slept for the entire forty-minute ride back to the hotel.

Sam awoke slowly; pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes, he tried to figure out why he felt so uneasy. Sitting up straight he glanced around, surprised that they had reached the parking lot of the motel already. "We're here already?"

Dean grinned, and swiped at Sam's head, "Already? I've been driving for the past forty minutes. I don't know about already, kiddo."

Sam shrugged sheepishly, and climbed from the car, heading towards the motel he stopped halfway across the parking lot. "I didn't dream." Sam turned towards Dean, and repeated himself, "Dean, I didn't dream about Sherry. It's the first time in weeks."

Dean could see that Sam was worried, but all he could feel was relief. Shrugging he said, "Maybe it's over Sam, maybe the freaky link that you two share's done." Dean could only hope as much, however he still felt a shiver of unease snake its way up his back.

Sam frowned. "Maybe, anyway we're going to look into it as soon as this jobs finished." Glancing up Sam noticed the uncomfortable look on Dean's face. "Right Dean, that's what you said, right. We'd find her after this job, we'd figure out what's going on."

Dean had said that, though he had planned to have another hunt up and ready before Sam had the chance to press. Now though it seemed like his brother had the bit between his teeth, no chance of dissuading him, now. Nodding Dean said, "Yeah that's the plan." Opening the motel room door, Dean stepped inside. He walked over to his bed, and dropped down with a weary sigh. "I think I've got a lead on our bad guy." Dean said, one hand draped over his eyes.

Sam walked over to the mini-fridge, pulling out two beers, he quickly opened both, and handed one to his brother. Dropping down onto the motel chair, he stretched his long legs out in front of him. Eyebrows raised in question, he said, "Well?"

Dean sat up wearily, moving back toward the wall, he leaned against it. Drinking his beer he motioned Sam to get the laptop out. Waiting for Sam's nod, he finally said, "Look up Tatzlwurm." Dean sat back, and waited to see what Sam would find.

It took only moments for Sam to look up at Dean an impressed look on his face. "A Mountain Stump? Really, I mean it says here the Alps Dean, not the Rockies."

Dean smiled smugly; he loved nothing better than to one-up his brother when it came to research. Drawing out the moment, he took another swig of his beer.

"Dean," Sam said, unable to help the whiny tone.

Dean's grin grew broader; finally, he took pity on his now scowling younger brother. "Bobby and Dad chased one down back in '89 along the Appalachia's. While we were driving, I knew that the MO sounded familiar, so I called Bobby and double-checked. Apparently same thing was happening in some tiny town in Virginia. Bobby caught wind of it, and asked for Dad's help."

Sam frowned. "Why don't I remember?"

"Dad left us with Pastor Jim, these things are dead mean, and dangerous he didn't want us involved." Dean said, with grim satisfaction.

Sam looked back towards his screen, reading aloud, he said, "Worm-like lizard, two - three feet long, with two or four short legs. Very aggressive, attacks anything that moves, this is just great, Dean, did Bobby tell you that it's poisonous?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, lucky us huh. And, apparently covered in scales so thick blades can't pierce them."

"Shit" Sam said, pushing back from his computer and taking another swig of his beer.

Dean held his bottle in salute and, answered, "Yup."

888

Sherry got back from her walk a couple hours later, surprised at how out of breathe she was . Not that exercising had been a high priority lately. Smiling she vowed to change her ways from here on out. Heading towards the bathroom, she grabbed a book off the shelf in the den, intending to take a long bath, she flipped idly through the book.

888

Dean awoke in a near panic. A glance towards Sam's bed showed him it was empty. Jumping out of bed, he moved toward the open Motel room door. Breathing a sigh of relief, he noted his brother, lounging on a plastic chair that sat outside the room. Settling down on the other seat, Dean asked, "What's up Sam?"

Sam cursed himself for waking Dean yet again. "Nothing man, I'm sorry I woke you. I couldn't sleep, so I came out for some air."

As Sam expected Dean brushed aside his concern. "I was awake, so what's going on in that freaky head of yours, Sammy boy?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, before smiling slightly. "I'm worried about Sherry. The dreams have stopped, Dean." Sam sighed. "Last time I dreamt of her she was falling apart. I just...I wonder if she's..." Sam's voice trailed off. He found he wasn't able to say the words he'd been thinking, out loud. Glancing at his brother, he knew by the look on Dean's face that he didn't need to.

"Maybe it's good news Sam, did you ever think of that? Maybe she figured out what she needed to know, so she's no longer sending out the weird vibes. Maybe it was just a fluke thing that you were seeing her anyway. Why automatically expect the worst." Dean finished.

Sam glanced at his brother, smiling in full. "Why?"

Dean shook his head in defeat. "Alright I mean I know why you expect the worst, but maybe this time is different."

Sam glanced at his brother's profile in the moonlight, and felt better. He didn't believe what Dean was saying, hell, to be honest he knew Dean didn't believe it, but he took comfort from it nonetheless. Nodding, he said, "You're right why borrow trouble. We should get some sleep if we're going hiking tomorrow. Tracking down that lizard's not going to be easy." Sam said, with a laugh.

Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, and focused his gaze on his brother. "We've got to take this thing seriously, Sam. They're rabid mad, poisonous, and they can jump two or three yards at a time."

Sam patted his brother on the back. "It'll be fine Dean, we've hunted worse things."

Frowning slightly, Dean watched as his brother walked back into the motel. He could only hope his brother was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherry awoke around noon from a deep, dreamless, sleep. Content for the moment to just laze around, she made a pot of coffee, filling her cup she headed back to bed, gathering her laptop on the way. Opening a new document, Sherry began typing a slight smile on her face. Within moments, she was lost to the world she had created. Stopping only to refill her coffee and to scavenge some food, she worked non-stop until almost three.

Finally, unable to sit any longer she headed outside, anxious to explore the area a bit more. Within moments, she was following the path she had walked the day before, her eyes alight with appreciation for the sun-dappled woods. Not afraid in the least, Sherry continued to walk; her only thought was to enjoy the scenery.

888

"God, I hate this shit. Who would willingly choose to go for a hike?" Dean swatted at the back of his neck, squishing yet another bug, intent on eating him for dinner. "Friggin' nature, something's always creeping or crawling."

Sam didn't even bother to look up from the trail that he was following. He had been listening to Dean bitch for over an hour now. It had taken only fifteen minutes of asking Dean to repeat himself before Sam realized that Dean was simply venting his frustration. Sam was also sick of the wooded path they followed; the difference was he suffered in silence. "Damn it." Sam said, under his breath as he smacked a bug that was buzzing around his ear.

The brothers had woken up before the sun, and had driven towards a way station near where the last attack had occurred. Parking the Impala, they headed out, following the same path the Willards had taken. Sam had found himself amazed by the scenery for the first ten minutes, at least until he had killed his first bug. Over the course of the day, that one bug had turned into a swarm that seemed content to hover around his head, biting at any available flesh. Sam for one was glad that he had kept to his standard issue jeans and long sleeve button down shirt. At least it limited the amount of skin for the tiny black flies to nibble. Scratching irritably at an already raised welt, Sam found himself echoing Dean's sentiment.

They had brought a limited amount of camping gear; on the trip, the pop-up tent Dean had picked up at a surplus store wasn't likely to fit them both. At least though it would allow them to rest in shifts once it became to dark too follow the trail. They had been lucky enough to reach the spot where Mr. Willard had met his demise quickly, and from there they had started tracking the lizard. Just how far the creature had migrated, was unknown. Sam could only hope the thing had a lair, instead of simply roaming the mountainside.

888

Sherry returned to her house over two hours later, hungry as a bear and ready to spend the night writing. It had been so long since she had felt the urge to write that she welcomed the feelings. Setting about the kitchen she quickly prepared herself a sandwich and a cold soda. Heading back out onto the patio once more, she was careful not to let her gaze wander toward the big oak tree.

After finishing her meal and cleaning up, she returned to her laptop anxious to put her thoughts to paper, or in this case her hard drive. Writing well into the early morning hours she stopped only when her eyes began to blur. Setting aside the computer, she headed for bed and another dreamless sleep.

888

Dean's eye moved over the shadowed ground, watching for any signs of the lizard, or anything else. Dean snorted to himself, yeah, that'd be a riot, the two of them being eaten by a bear instead of the creature that they hunted. Glancing up he found himself drawn to the night sky once more. The break in the canopy of trees above, allowed him a clear view of both the stars and a three-quarters moon, Dean didn't think he'd ever seen so many stars. Pulling his gaze back to earth he stood and walked the salt lines they'd put down earlier. He wasn't sure if salt would keep out a creature like the worm away but he figured it couldn't hurt.

Glancing at his watch, he noted that it was nearly time to wake Sam for his shift. Shrugging his shoulders, he ignored the time, figuring he was still good to go for a while. Dean hated to admit it, even to himself, but this worm thing worried him. Bobby had been adamant that the boys be careful, not much was known about the creature they hunted. Bobby had admitted that it'd been simply dumb luck that had allowed him and John to track and kill the one in Virginia. Apparently, the thing had been stalking some unsuspecting victim, when they had stumbled across it. Shooting it dead center in the chest had been more coincidence rather than intentional.

Dean shook his head; these were the times when he wished that he and Sam were built different. That they could walk away and ignore the fact that people were in danger, as long as the creature was left alive. These were the times, when Dean wished his conscience would allow him to sacrifice others in order to keep Sam safe. Unfortunately that's not how he was made, or raised for that matter. John had taught them to sacrifice themselves before all others, Dean was especially unwilling to see anyone hurt, at least if it could be prevented in anyway.

Sighing, he returned to studying the forest, at least for tonight Sam would sleep safe and sound. It's what Dean wished for at the start of everyday, one more night that Sam was safe, one more morning that his brother awoke alive and well.

888

Sherry sat back, her finger hovering over the send button. Nodding in satisfaction as she read the last few words on the screen in front of her she pressed the button. There, she thought as she pushed herself back from the table. Moving about the kitchen she began cleaning and making a list of supplies that she figured she'd need.

888

"Run, Sammy run." Dean shouted as he moved through the forest. Knowing that he was going too fast, but unwilling to let the creature that ran and jumped in front of him, get away Dean picked up his pace even more. Doing his best to stay on his feet he shot a glance over his shoulder towards Sam who was following a few paces behind.

Sam's heart pounded and his breathing became labored as he followed the creature that was running through the forest. Sam stumbled a bit, the distance between him and Dean lengthening. Regaining his balance, he pushed even harder, the last thing he wanted was to loose sight of both Dean and the worm.

Both brothers had been surprised earlier that morning when they had stopped at a stream to cool off for a minute. Taking a knee by the water's edge, they had gratefully splashed the cold water over their faces and arms. Enjoying the refreshing feeling, they had simply sat for a moment, content to take a break. It was then that they had seen a shadow move toward the water, upstream from them.

The creature was about two and half feet long, its long face, ending in teeth that actually overhung its lower jaw. It balanced on two feet, set towards the middle of the body, with a long Iguana like tail reaching out behind it. Two stunted feet jutted out of the front of its body, but seemed nearly useless. It had large black eyes and scales similar to a fish covered its body. The scales are what surprised Sam the most, a multitude of color could be seen along the lines of its body. Although, it was something not common in nature, it seemed more a genetic accident rather than a supernatural creature.

At least that was Sam's thought until it lunged for them, its fangs glistening as it easily leaped the distance between them in a single bound of its powerful rear legs. Sam stood transfixed by the snarl that the creature produced. Its black eyes focused on the brothers, it rushed them.

The sound of Dean's .45 firing on the creature brought Sam around. Raising his own shotgun, he leveled the weapon and fired, feeling confident that the two weapons would be enough to stop the creature.

Dean snarled as the little bastard leaped towards them, and then scuttled forward intent on reaching the brothers. The noise it was making set Dean's teeth on edge it was as if a thousand fingernails were trailing down a chalkboard. Aiming his gun, he fired, hoping to stop the creature's headlong flight if nothing else. Firing until the chamber was empty, Dean was astounded to see each shot, deflect off the creature's body. The only thing the gun managed to do was to shove the worm backwards with each hit.

"Let's haul, Sam." Dean shouted, as he shoved at Sam's shoulder to get him moving. Running only steps behind him, he struggled to figure out a way to ambush the lizard that was now in pursuit. Fifteen minutes later had found Sam and Dean hunkered down, behind a grouping of boulders. Still as the stone they hid waiting and watching for the creature, intent on gaining the upper hand this time.

It had taken nearly an hour for the creature to give up the hunt and go off into the woods. Tracking it once again, the brothers had followed, being careful not to alert the lizard to their presence. That's how they'd come to be behind it, chasing it through the woods, herding it towards open ground with the hope of stopping it.

Sam closed the gap between him and Dean, pushing even more, he found himself thankful that both he and his brother kept in shape. As he came abreast of Dean, they all moved into an open field. The creature immediately went to ground in the high grass of the meadow. Dean signaled to Sam to circle around the field, putting his brother at what should be the creature's back. Dean moved past an old oak tree, never noticing the figure that stood beneath its sheltering branches.

Dropping to the ground, Dean pulled out a crossbow. Fitting a bolt to the shaft, he focused his gaze once more upon the creature that stood near slightly left of the tree. Centering his aim on the small black spot centered on the creature's chest, Dean carefully squeezed the trigger.

Sam circled around the field unable to see the worm that Dean was aiming for. Trying to gain a better vantage, Sam moved towards the oak tree intending to use the tree as a shield. Drawing his own crossbow, he kept it loosely by his side, intent for the moment only on locating the creature. It was then he saw the figure step out from behind the tree, shielding his eyes for a moment, he focused his attention on what appeared to be a woman.

Dean fired, the bolt sliced through the afternoon sunshine in a perfect arc, aiming for the lizard. Letting loose a foul curse, Dean watched as the creature jumped at the last moment. He watched helplessly as the creature's jump took it towards Sam, its intentions clear. Shouting a warning, Dean bolted for Sam, knowing that he was too late to stop the creature's impact.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam spun as he heard Dean cry out, his gaze taking in the creature that was coming right for him. Dodging to the left, Sam rolled smoothly. As he gained his feet, he brought his cross bow up and fired. His shot went wide, just barely grazing the lizard's scales. Sam quickly loaded another bolt, as he moved out of the creature's reach. A glance around the surrounding area showed no sign of the woman he had seen earlier.

Dean ran toward the oak, bow lifted and at the ready. He was done playing with this son of a bitch; he wanted it taken down, now. Stopping just short, Dean lifted his crossbow and took aim.

Sam watched as his brother stopped only feet from the creature, his crossbow loaded and ready to fire. Hesitating, not wanting to distract him, Sam moved slowly to the left of both Dean and the creature.

Dean pulled the trigger; his bolt went wide, causing the creature to scream in pain, but not killing it. As it writhed on the ground, snapping at its own tail, Dean watched in disgust as long ropes of a yellowish looking slime dripped from the Tatzlwurm's massive teeth. Not wanting to be near it once it gained it's feet, Dean moved away.

"How many left, Sammy?" Dean called, out as he grabbed a bolt out of the ground where it had landed. Loading his crossbow once more, Dean turned preparing to fire. Only to see that the creature was no longer there, his trained eyes scanned the area, looking for any sign of the lizard.

Sam felt his pockets, wincing when he found he had only one more arrow left. "One on the bow and an extra in my pocket, Dean how about you?"

Dean shook his head, and lifted the crossbow. Turning, he kept his eyes peeled desperate to find some sign that the creature was still nearby.

Sam searched the field for signs of both the creature and the figure he'd seen earlier. He had a bad feeling, and he was afraid it had something to do with the person he had seen. As he glanced around, he felt a minor rumble beneath his feet. Looking down, he felt more than heard another rumble. Sam took a couple steps back, his eyes focused on the ground. Calling out to Dean, he quickly figured out just where the worm had gone. "It's in the ground,0 Dean."

Dean turned toward Sam, who was quickly backing away. Moving toward his brother, he lifted his crossbow, ready for the bastard to show itself. Dean watched in amazement as the rumble grew louder, suddenly in a blast of dirt and clumps of weeds the creature burst from the ground near Sam's feet.

Sam felt the ground rumble, turning he tried to pinpoint the location the sound was coming from. He had no warning, as the creature exploded from the ground, only a foot or so in front of him. Putting up his arms, braced for the impact, he instead felt his legs pulled out from beneath him. Hitting the ground hard, he spent the next few moments trying to catch his breath.

Dean watched as Sam suddenly hit the ground, causing the lizard to overshoot. Breathing a sigh of relief, he took aim once more. Pulling the trigger, he shouted in triumph as he hit the Tatzlwurm dead center in it's chest. As Dean drew closer, he breathed a sigh of relief to see Sammy gasping for breath, but unharmed.

Sam turned toward the creature, not sure what he was seeing. There tangled with the lizard was a woman, she lay unmoving, face turned away from Sam. Though, he could see the rise and fall of her chest, something seemed off. Reaching out a hand, Sam gently turned her over.

Dean stared down in confusion at the woman that lay unmoving in Sam's arms. Unsure of where she had come from he glanced toward Sam's heartbroken face. Dean didn't understand, what was wrong, "Sammy?" he questioned.

Sam looked up from the woman he held cradled in his arms and said, "It's Sherry, Dean, she saved me."

Dean took a knee next to Sam and Sherry. Reaching out, he touched her cheek gently. "Crap, Sam, what happened? Did it bite her?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't think so, she knocked me down and took the hit that was meant for me."

Dean bent his knees and lifted the unconscious woman from Sam's arms, standing he gazed around, his eyes alighting on a house in the distance. Heading for it, he called over his shoulder to Sam. "Call an ambulance and then Bobby, have him pull out all the stops, we need to find an antidote to the poison."

888

Dean and Sam stood in long grey hallway next to an open door, waiting. Dean leaned a shoulder against the wall. Sam stood next to him, his back pressed against the wall. Both waited still as statues, their attention focused on the voices coming from the room.

"Sam" Dean said, his voice a mixture of grief and exhaustion, as he listened to the doctors inside, call the time of death.

Sam nodded. "I know, Dean. Let's go." Sam headed for the nearest exit, his tired mind unable to shut down. They'd spent the last three days, next to Sherry's bed, hoping that she would wake up. Finally, this morning, her heart monitor had gone off and the doctors had rushed in. Both Winchesters had moved into the hallway to wait. They had known it would only be a matter of time before the woman died, from the poison in her system.

Slipping into Sherry's Toyota, Dean swung out of the parking lot, heading for where they had left the Impala. The brother's rode in silence both beyond tired and simply focused on the next step. A half-hour later they had reached the car, Dean climbed out of the Toyota, grimacing at the tight fit and said to Sam. "We'll head back to Sherry's, and pick up our gear." Sam climbed into the driver's seat and nodded toward Dean.

Dean climbed behind the wheel of his car, and started the engine. As the familiar growl rushed through him, he felt the last of his tension melt away. True he was saddened by Sherry's death, but he couldn't help but feel relief that Sam had come through unharmed. After countless conversations with Bobby, they had learned that the Tatzlwurm's breath was also poisonous and there was no cure known to man. It had taken nearly three days for Dean to convince, Sam that this wasn't his fault That the woman had willingly put herself in danger for him. Dean didn't know why, but, he did know that he'd be forever grateful to her for doing it.

888

Stepping into the kitchen Dean glanced out the window, his mind reeling. Ever since they had arrived and stepped into the house, it had been one surprise after another. Even though she was gone, Sherry's presence still lingered in a series of notes she had left around the house for the two brothers. The first had been pinned to the back door. It had simply welcomed the boys to the house and asked that they make themselves at home. So exhausted, they actually feared driving, both men decided to take her up on her hospitality.

Taking a back bedroom, that had provided twin beds with clean sheets, the brothers had quickly fallen asleep. It was only after they had awoken, hours later, that they had realized the extent to which Sherry had gone to make them comfortable.

Dean turned toward the fridge, his intention to scrounge for some food for both himself and Sam. It was then he noticed a yellow sticky note, stuck to it. The note read, _Dean the fridge is_ _full, feel free_ _to help yourselves._ Removing the note, he had to smile at the goofy face doodled next to Sherry's signature. Sighing, Dean began gathering everything necessary to make sandwiches.

Sam lay on the bed, his arm covering his eyes. He had heard Dean moving about a few minutes ago. Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching, he stood. Heading toward the bathroom, he had to smile at the little blue sticky note that was stuck to the door. _Boys, There are clean towels, and shaving gear in the bathroom, help yourselves to anything you might need. Oh, and don't forget to get a bite to eat, I'm sure it's been a while. _ Sherry had signed the note and had drawn a large heart on it.

Sam stepped into the bathroom intent on a shower; the notes had reassured him, more than anything else, that there was nothing that he could have done differently. Apparently, Sherry had foreseen the fight and had made a choice to intercede on the Winchesters behalf. Sam found that he could respect the older woman for the choice she had made. Not because it kept him alive, but because she had made a decision, the hardest of decisions and had stuck to it. In his mind, it made her an honorary Winchester, after all his family knew what it meant to sacrifice themselves for others.

Dean gathered up the tray of sandwiches he had made and waited for Sam to finish up in the shower. Dean had gone first. He'd been surprised and thrilled to find a clean set of clothes folded neatly in a drawer in the bathroom, marked with another sticky note. The clothes had fit perfectly and had suited his taste. He smiled as Sam's laughter rang out. Though he had told Sam about the clothes, he hadn't told him about the note in the shower. Apparently, his brother had just read it; Dean smiled, glad to hear a genuine laugh from his brother.

Sam quickly finished his shower, still smiling over the note that had been stuck to the ceiling of the shower. Changing into the jeans and polo shirt that had been left for him, he then carefully pulled the note down, folded it, and put it in his pocket.

As he entered the kitchen, he found Dean at the table sipping a beer, a sandwich on a plate in front of him. "Nice to know the lady had a sense of humor, huh Sam." Dean said, as he took a large bite of his sandwich.

Sam nodded and pulled a beer from the fridge, choosing a sandwich off the plate that Dean had made up, Sam said, "You don't think she'll be back do you, Dean?"

"Naw, Sam I'm sure she died in peace. After all it's obvious this is how she meant things to happen."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. We really should get going, Dean."

"I know, I figure we'll be on the road in about an hour, I've still got to burn the corpse of the worm. I wouldn't want anyone stumbling across it."

Sam took a bite of his sandwich and said, "Alright then, while you do that I'll clean up in here. Make sure all the notes are gone and wipe everything down."

Dean lifted his bottle in salute to Sam and said, "Sounds good."

888

An hour later saw the boys on the road, not having any particular direction in mind they simply drifted east. Hours later, hungry and tired they picked a random hotel to stop at. Within minutes, they carried their gear in and got themselves settled.

"Sam I'm gonna find us something to eat." Dean said, once they were settled.

Sam nodded absently. "That's fine, I wanted to check my e-mail anyway."

Dean twirled the keys around his finger once and asked, "You alright Sam?"

Sam looked up from his laptop and smiled slightly. "Yeah, Dean, I'm fine."

Dean grinned, and pointed a finger at his little brother, with a wink he said, "Watch it dude, that's my line." Turning, he disappeared out the door.

Sam smiled faintly at Dean's concern and called up his e-mail account. Quickly scrolling through the messages he had received, he found one he didn't recognize. Opening the message, he sat in stunned silence for a moment. Finally, he pushed away the computer and stood, moving over to the bed, he lay down, flipped on the TV, and waited for Dean.

888

Dean walked into the room, a bag of Chinese take-out and a six-pack of beer balanced in his arms. As he did, he noticed Sam lying on the bed watching TV. "Dude, dinner."

Sam glanced toward Dean and nodded, pushing himself to his feet he made his way over to the table where Dean was setting out food. Sam could only shake his head at the sight of all his favorite foods laid out before him. "Dean I'm fine." He repeated knowing that the food choices were a sign of Dean's concern.

Dean nodded not bothering to look up from the spread he was setting out. "I know Sam."

Sam sat and waited for Dean to join him, once his brother was settled, he said, "We got an e-mail from Sherry." Sam watched Dean carefully for some kind of reaction.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "did you read it?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I was waiting for you. It's addressed to both of us I figured she wanted us to read it together. Dean, it was sent the day we hiked into the woods."

Dean looked hard at his brother for a moment, finally he said, "Read it."

Sam drew a breath and opened the document.

_Sam and Dean, my name is Sherry. I have been dreaming of you both for the last seven months. In my dreams I saw Sam die, poisoned by the worm you were chasing. Unable to ignore the prophetic dream I have spent these last months doing everything I could to change my vision. Unfortunately, the more I tried to alter the events of my dreams the worse the outcome. Believe it or not, at one point all of us died (apparently setting the little wormy bastard on fire only pisses it off even more...). Finally, I learned that although someone was destined to die that day it did not necessarily have to be either one of you. _

_Over the months, I have made it my mission in life to learn everything I could about the two of you. I tracked your movements and talked to the people whose lives you have touched. The Collins family in Colorado, Andrea and Lucas Barr and even Susan and her little girl, Tyler, in Connecticut. To a person they all agreed that you are both, nothing less than heroes. From what my dreams showed me, I believed them. And so, I made a choice, and I stand by that choice as the right thing to do._

_My only wish is that my decision causes you no grief. I did nothing more than what you two do everyday of your lives. I am proud of what I have done and I ask only that you take care and remember that there are people out there that know your true worth. Take care of each other, Sherry._

Sam stopped reading and sat back in his chair. Exchanging glances with his brother, he smiled faintly and deleted the e-mail. Picking up the set of chopsticks that Dean had remembered to get, he dug in. "So, I heard about a haunted book shop in Kentucky. I figure we'll leave in the morning."

Dean nodded as he ate. "Sounds good."

The End


End file.
